Chess
by Miriamimus
Summary: I FINISHED IT! Ron challenges Hermione to a chess game. She wins. It causes problems. Girly chats, arguments, Battle of the Exes and thoughts on marriage ensue. Quite humourous I'm told. Please R
1. Chapter 1

AN: If you don't understand what's happening please tell me and I'll try to make it clearer. Also, some help with the chess moves would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

"I'm not playing you!" wailed Hermione. "You always beat me!"

Ron gave a smile. "Then why do you think I like playing you so much? Come on, you beat me at everything else. And it's a Muggle set, they won't all get smashed."

She sat down. "If I win, what do I get?"

Ron shrugged. "How about a kiss?"

"I'll get that anyway."

"Sure of yourself aren't you?" She looked at the chessboard. "I'm not a very good strategist."

"'Mione, you're the cleverest person I know. Please play." She sighed.

"Fine. But I get to be white."

Ron gave a face-splitting grin and positioned all the pieces. "White moves first." was the next thing he said.

Hermione slid a pawn forward, one, two squares. "So."

"So what?" asked Ron as he made his first move. Hermione watched closely.

"What are you thinking of doing next year?" she said putting forward another pawn.

He looked up quickly. "I don't know. I mean, it'll have to be something worthwhile. We've wasted a year now doing our NEWTs". He put a pawn forward as well.

"Don't be silly. We haven't wasted a year." she said and took his pawn. He looked down at it.

"Damn. How did you do that?"

"Quite simply." He shook his head and moved again, continuing their conversation.

"I won't be able to judge whether it was a waste or not until I get the results. I just...we're nineteen now aren't we? We've been in school so long."

"Everyone repeated the whole year though. Last year could hardly be counted as education for anyone." Hermione jumped a pawn and moved her knight out. "If we were Muggles, we'd only be finishing now, after doing our A-Levels."

"Yeah, but we're not Muggles are we?" he said and mirrored her move. "As to what I'd like to do, I don't know."

"Healing would be great." she said and surreptitiously moved her bishop.

"For you maybe. I won't get the marks." he said and moved his own bishop out. Hermione swiped it away and put her pawn in its place.

"Dammit. How're you doing this?" he asked moving his end pawn.

Hermione only smiled. "Don't count on not getting your marks." she said as she moved another pawn out.

"I'm not. 'Course being an Auror would be great, but no point now all the Dark wizards have been overthrown. Why'd you do that?" Hermione had just moved her rook's pawn to take one of his. Ron slid his own rook down the board and took it. Then "Uh-oh".

"Ron, I thought you were supposed to be good at this game." she said as she calmly took his rook with her queen.

"I am usually but-" he shook his head vigorously, his red hair flying in all directions.

"There will always be dark wizards though." contradicted Hermione making her move.

"I think we've fought enough of them for a lifetime." Ron replied as he moved.

"What do you reckon Harry will do?" she asked calmly taking his bishop.

"How're you doing this?" he asked incredulously. "I don't know what he'll do. He'll wait until Ginny's finished and then-"

"You'll think they'll get married?" asked Hermione flatly as she moved her knight to take his pawn. He looked for how to retaliate and found no way.

"Hey you're beating me! Yes, 'course they will."

"We should have a double wedding." Hermione said calmly and moved.

He looked up at her, his mouth hanging open. "Did you just say-"

"I didn't say anything." she replied with a smile. "Checkmate."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The first chapter was supposed to be OneShot, but a few people subscribed to it, and one or two asked me to continue, so I will. For those of you that think the first chapter stands by itself, don't slag off the rest. Everyone else: knock yourself out! Once again, the chess is dodgy, any expert chess players, or anyone better than me at it at least, constuctive criticism on the moves characters make would be very much appreciated. Oh, and no, I own none of them.

* * *

Later, Ron had a more violent game of chess with Harry. He was using his usual set of pieces, the ones that liked to turn each other into splinters. Back to his normal self, Ron watched his rook jump up and down on top of Harry's knight. It was quite amusing really, watching a miniature castle jump on a horse.

Harry said "Go on bishop," nudging the black piece in a pointy hat. "I heard Hermione beat you earlier."

Ron stuck out his tongue. "You, knight, move up and left. She cheated."

"Really?" asked Harry, looking amused.

"Well, yeah. She started saying the two of us were going to get married."

Harry looked up. "Over there, that pawn. Go on would you? But you are aren't you?"

Ron gaped at him. Harry laughed. "Admit it." he said.

"Um, I suppose so, but still, there was no point mentioning it in a chess game!"

"She shouldn't be the first one to mention it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"It means that she was the first one to suggest you started going out. And that was while being attacked by a Snargaluff stump."

Ron snorted and made sure his bishop gave Harry's pawn a thorough beating.

"She talked about you and Ginny as well." he said after a while.

Harry looked at him from under his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"That you'd get married next summer."

"Take his knight there. And?" Ron's mouth hung open.

"You can't say that was unexpected." said Harry flatly.

"Just, she's my sister mate. And rook, move up two squares."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't say? I hadn't noticed."

Ron looked disgruntled. Harry bent close to him. "What's wrong Ron?"

Ron looked at him miserably. "Why is everyone suddenly so interested in marriage?" he moaned.

"I want to look after little Teddy."

"So you'll marry Ginny to look after him."

"No. I'll marry Ginny because I love her."

"But-but, we're nineteen for goodness sake!"

"My parents were married near our age." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was because everyone thought they were going to die wasn't it? But we're not going to die anytime soon."

"Technically, I already have died." said Harry.

"You're just odd though. Bishop two squares that way." said Ron. "Take a look at your girlfriend."

"Just for that, Queen, take the bishop." Harry's queen threw her throne at the bishop who cowered. "Check."

"Should've seen that." muttered Ron, feeling worse than ever. Not only had he had the subject of marriage sprung upon him, but it looked like he may lose a second game of chess that day.

"Look, I'm pretty sure Hermione won't want to do anything before you're ready for it." Harry reassured him. Ron sat up a fraction straighter.

"'Spose not." he said and he poked a lowly pawn forward, protecting his remaining bishop from Harry's rook. "Go on!" he shouted at it. "You're less valuable than he is."

The pawn shot him a dirty look and moved over. Harry's rook bit its head off.

"Look, she'll wait for you, you know that right?" said Harry. Ron grunted and shrugged. Harry just smiled.

"It's your move."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is. Proof reading it doesn't look so good as it did while I was writing it, but hey. Thank you SO much to all the reviewers, and to people who have faved and alerted it. Um, sorry if Hermione seems a little out of character in this bit, reading it, she reminds me more of myself than anyone, though apparently I'm very like her so...? Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writing, luckily there's no chess in this one to worry about, and we find out their secret location (I had just realised I hadn't disclosed this information yet and thought I had better.)

* * *

At that point Ginny apparated back upstairs from the door of the living room to the bedroom she was sharing with Hermione, who was sitting on her bed, with, unsurprisingly, a book sitting open in front of her.

"Well." said Ginny flopping onto her own bed. "That was enlightening,"

Hermione looked up. "You haven't been listening at the door have you?"

"Course not. The Extendable Ear from the box George sent me did." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"But it was not a lost cause. You may find quite a lot of it interesting."

Hermione slammed her book shut. "I'm not going to get any peace until I listen am I?"

"Nope." said Ginny happily.

"Go on then. Let's hear the worst."

"Well, none of it was bad as such..."

"Just talk would you Ginny? Hurry up, I want to get back to my book."

"What are you reading anyway?" asked Ginny.

Hermione waved the book vaguely. "A Short History of Wizard Giant Relations. I borrowed it from Hagrid months and months ago. It's quite interesting though."

Ginny shook her head. "You're completely mad."

"Anyway, Ginny?"

"Oh, yeah. Well. First thing is, when I'm finished Hogwarts, Harry and I will probably get married."

"Ron told me that one earlier." said Hermione lazily opening the book again.

"And..."

"Ginny, cut the suspense, it really doesn't add any atmosphere to what you're about to say."

"It concerns my brother."

"Which one? You have five, don't you?" she said, and felt an almost undetectable plunge in her stomach. Five. It used to be six. She hoped Ginny didn't get depressed about Fred's death. It had affected her almost as badly as George. The twins had always been close to her, Fred had been her protector her whole life. Hermione knew that despite what she might say, Ginny still missed him.

But Ginny waved the comment away. "You know perfectly well which red-haired freak I'm talking about."

Hermione sighed. "Might you be referring to your sibling Ronald?"

"Indeed I might."

"What, Ginny? Honestly, you're the worst person in the world to talk to when you want to read."

"Okay. It's...well it's not the same as me and Harry." Hermione froze at this. Was Ron breaking up with her? After what she had said earlier. Hadn't he rebuked her for claiming she'd get a kiss inevitably? Had he been discussing his options with Harry?

Just as Ginny opened her mouth to speak however, the door burst open. Ron knocked Hermione down with a rugby tackle and they lay there on the bed with him laughing into her hair as she put her arms around her neck. She saw Harry roll his eyes as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Do you two never stop all the 'I can't live without you' stuff?"

"Nope." came Ron's muffled voice. Hermione giggled, now confident that whatever Ginny had to say it could only have been good. Ron rolled off her and they sat up. He picked up her discarded book.

"A Short History of Wizard Giant Relations. Why would you read this?"

Hermione snatched it off him. "Hagrid lent it to me. Fascinating stuff."

"I'm sure it is," Ron said with mock sincerity. Hermione stuck out her tongue. Ron pretended to look shocked.

"Just for that." he said pinning her back down. Hermione simply put her arms round him again and kissed him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ginny talking quietly, their hands clasped. Of course, Ron had never been as subtle as Harry, and considering a lot of his romantic experience had come from six months of having Lavender Brown hanging around his neck-

The door burst open again. "Ron Weasley! Out! Not under my roof you don't!" Ron stood up very quickly. Harry moved away slightly from Ginny.

"Downstairs fine, but not up here! Go on you two, back to your own room!"

"But Mum-" started Ron. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"I'll see you in the morning okay?" she said.

"Yeah." said Ron. "And I am so going to beat you in chess as well."

"I'll believe it when I see it." said Hermione and kissed him before he and Harry left for the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, it's up quickly. 'Cause I was thinking about it too much to do anything more productive with my INCREDIBLY valuable time!

To illustrate how, in reality, Ron and Hermione are not well suited. But never fear, you shippers, love finds a way!

Um, thanks again, especially to Acci0sanity for the...um...completely NORMAL conversation and inspiration (I DID put it in) and to...I think it's sweetiepie 1016 who APPARENTLY was the one who started the whole putting the story on alert thing :)

* * *

The next morning Hermione went down to breakfast while the sun was filtering through the slats in the shutters, both happy and sad at the news that Ginny had given her the night before. She was surprised however, to see that Ron was already sitting at the table, his plate aside and a chess board in front of him.

"Ron!" she said, shocked and yawning. "Could it not wait at least until I've got changed out of my pyjamas?"

He leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together. "No."

"Well, at least let me have some breakfast." she said taking a bowl of the pile in the middle of the table and reaching for the cereal.

"I wouldn't recommend it." said Ron. "Those rooks will eat nearly anything."

Hermione recoiled as a rook snapped at her.

"Yes." said Ron, in the style of an evil super-villain from a movie. "We're using my set this time."

"Fine." said Hermione grudgingly. "Fine. We'll play." She sat down opposite him. The pieces closest to her were black. "White moves first." she said.

"Don't I know it?" said Ron. "Queen's bishop pawn, forward two squares." The little piece hopped up and the game began.

Hermione had only once seen Ron look so serious about a chess game, and that was seven years before, when they were twelve and playing with pieces far bigger than themselves, fighting to get Harry through to reach the Philosopher's Stone. She had seen the look of determination in his eyes many times before, but never at something so small as this inconsequential chess game. Perhaps he had been more upset about what Harry and him had talked about than he had let on? But no, he had been fine the night before hadn't he?

Needless to say, she was losing to this more aggressive, less talkative Ron. In about five moves, two of her pawns had been squashed and her bishop's hat had been thoroughly destroyed and he had left the board to weep over it. Ron's chess set, like many things he owned, was second-hand, and the pieces were getting old. Considering the bishops generally portrayed old men anyway, she guessed this one had gone a bit senile.

"Ron?" she said looking at his face. He still looked angry. "You're winning." she tried.

"I know." he said but did not look up. "Knight, up and right."

Hermione exhaled through her nose and continued play. He was determined to win. Usually, she wouldn't mind, she knew chess was important to Ron, but surely, this attitude couldn't be caused by something like a chess game. She decided to strike up conversation again as his queen hit her knight on the head with a chair.

"So did you sleep well?" He merely grunted and nudged a bishop on.

"You should really read that book Hagrid sent me. You know his mother? Apparently she was quite famous really. For being peaceful. Course that was before-"

"Just move would you?" exclaimed Ron. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and pushed a reluctant pawn forward another space.

"Damn." she said. She hadn't noticed Ron's rook, sitting peacefully on a white square at the edge of the board. Without a prompt it moved forwards and pulled off her pawn's head.

"Poor thing." she muttered.

"Just a game." came Ron's reply. Hermione bit her lip and tried yet another approach. Concern.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing. Move." She didn't. "There must be. You're not usually like this. You were fine last night. Did Harry say something?"

"Didn't say anything. Move would you?"

She still persisted. "There must be something wrong, Ron. Tell me. You're not angry now about me beating you are you? You didn't seem like it last nigh-"

"Maybe I've changed my mind. Move why don't you?"

"Ron, there's no need to be upset. It was just a game." For the first time since they began, his hazel brown eyes met hers.

"For you maybe it was. Not for me. You know what it's like to be with you when you're better than me at everything?"

"Well, why didn't you say last nigh-"

"Thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine. Doesn't taste very good does it?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous-"

"Oh being ridiculous am I?"

"Yes!" she said raising her voice and standing up. "There's more to life than senile old men and omnivorous battlements. Merlin's beard, they're wooden!"

"Well in that case," said Ron. With a smash and several small screams he turned over the board and stalked out of the house, leaving the door wide open so Hermione could see him walking down the garden.

"Stalemate," she tried, scared at how small and nervous her own voice sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Um, sorry if any of you got alerts and then there was no chapter up. I put it up, then realised I had forgot to edit it (FF doesn't support my Word Document types, so I have to copy and paste into Notepad and the use the document from there, but it turns all my inverted commas and apostrophes into weird little signs so I have to edit all my documents) so I had to delete it. ANYWAY, this chapter is told from Harry's PoV as you'll find out, I think the situation is funnier from an outsider's perspective, though I concede you may not find the chapter that funny (though I'll be glad if you will!!!)

* * *

To Harry's knowledge, Hermione spent most of the day curled up beside the empty grate with a book, while Ron had disappeared, but was most likely to be kicking at gnomes in the garden.

He and Ginny on the other hand, decided to spend the day in the town. They met Luna there, and Neville who had been staying with her. Harry was the only one ever to have grown up with Muggles, and though Ginny and Luna were used to the people of Ottery Saint Catchpole, they still sometimes found the ways of the village people confusing.

Mainly Harry had come out today to avoid both Ron and Hermione. Since they had got together, their bickering had been worse, but they usually made up when left to their own devices. Sometimes, it was quite amusing really. He did not understand why they fought over the chess game at first, but then it struck him.

Ron had always, for his whole life, been second best. In his family, Charlie had been a Quidditch Captain, both Percy and Bill had been Head Boy and George was one of the best pranksters around. Ginny was a novelty being a girl. Which left Ron. Neither did it help that during all their years in school, he had been best friends with the boy whose names had been on everybody's lips. Ron had always wished to be good at something, and the one thing he was better at than everyone else was chess. Which explained why he was angry with Hermione for beating him. He had been fine the day before, but after sleeping on it he had obviously decided that something had to be done.

Harry however did not dwell on it. Instead he and Ginny spent a memorable day then went home ready to find the pair already in each other's arms.

They were not. Hermione was in the same spot, but with a different book. Ginny pointed it out as "Potions and Spells Every Girl Should Know", the book Tonks had given her two Christmas before. Harry's stomach did a jump at Tonks' name, then heard Ginny say "I looked at it. There's a really nasty spell to use on guys when you're in a bad mood. Probably what she's looking up."

Harry agreed, hoping it wasn't too nasty.

Ron it transpired, was in the henhouse, grumbling to the poultry.

Dinner was a tense affair, despite Mrs. Weasley's best efforts and her very best apple crumble. Afterwards, she and her husband remained in the kitchen as both Hermione and Ron stalked into the living room, Ron through the hall and back in, Hermione through the adjoining doorway. Ginny shrugged at her parents. Harry tried to look apologetic, but as normal, ended up more amused than anything. Especially when he saw Hermione and Ron, both sitting staring in opposite directions with their arms folded.

He and Ginny sat on the sofa watching to see who would make the first move.

It was Ron. He stood up and ran upstairs.

"That was unexpected." said Ginny, not sounding very surprised. "What an utterly unexpected thing for my brother to do. Why on earth would he do somethimg so unexpected as running up the stairs".

He returned with parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. He dipped the quill in the ink and paused before setting it on the parchment to ask "When was full moon?"

"Last week." replied Ginny. "Why?"

"No reason." said Ron and began to write.

"Oh no." said Ginny, wide eyed. "He's not writing to-"

"Yup." said Harry grimacing. "He is. He's writing to:"

They both looked at Ron, shocked before uttering the single word together.

"Lavender."

Hermione stood up suddenly. "That reminds me I have a letter to write." running up to fetch her own materials. She came back down and began writing at a ferocious speed, her hand seemed to blur. She rolled up her parchment at the same time as Ron rolled his.

"Harry can I borrow Phed?" she asked, referring to Harry handsome black eagle owl Pheddipedes.

"Where's the letter going?" asked Harry curiously, and hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

It was.

"Bulgaria." she said.

"Oh dear." whispered Ginny to him.

* * *

A footnote to say Get Ready. Because you know what's coming next...

BATTLE OF THE EXES!


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Chapter 6 is split into two parts for a number of reason: 1. I haven't written half of it yet. 2. This half is already longer than any other chapters, and I like uniformity. 3. The end of this seemed like a good stopping point, but not the sort of place to end a chapter.

For all of you Lavender haters: tough luck, she's going to be a good character here, or at least, outside of this scene, she's a good person. Um, I also got some queries as to why Ron asked about full moon, it's because I'm pretty sure DH says she had been attacked by a werewolf. and though it doesn't say whether she survived or not, my Lavender is, because the world could do with more Lavenders :p.

* * *

The next day Hermione said casually to Mrs Weasley "You wouldn't mind if an old friend of mine came for dinner?"

"Not at all dear. Lavender's coming as well." Harry was ready and waiting for an explosion of some kind. Hermione and Ron were still not speaking to each other, and he wondered how on earth the outcome of a chess game had escalated to such heights.

As Krum and Lavender were coming, Mrs. Weasley had suggested Luna and Neville come as well. The two of them wandered over the hill, oblivious of what was happening right under their noses. Event though the outcome of the evening could wreck Ron's and Hermione's lives, the four of them still laughed quite a bit about the situation.

Lavender was the first of the special guests to arrive. For all their prejudice against her. Harry had to admit that she looked the best she could have in the circumstances.

When she had been attacked at the battle of Hogwarts no one had known if she would survive. Greyback had certainly been vicious. But no one, not even the Healers, had expected what was to come next. She had woken up with a new purpose and love for life. She had decided not to repeat the last year in Hogwarts, but began campaigning for werewolf rights. Quite a few of Greyback's followers had come over to her way of thinking and were returning to civilization, not to mention those, who like Lupin had been trying to live amongst humans their whole lives. Lavender, fresh and young, became a rallying point for them. The Ministry had abolished Umbridge's legislation and many employers were now considering taking on werewolves, some of whom were also incredibly talented wizards. The Wolfsbane potion was becoming easier to find being sold commercially. There was even talk of getting rid of the Werewolf Registry and putting Lavender's new regime in its place.

And despite the hard work and long hours that she put in, she must have got a lot of job satisfaction, Harry had to hand it to her, despite the scars she had received that distorted her features, she looked radiant.

She came into the house and hugged them all in turn. Though Harry noticed that her hug for Ron was slightly longer and Hermione's slightly shorter than the ones given to the other four. They talked and laughed like they had never been apart and settled down outside on the grass in the same fashion they had done so many times in Hogwarts' grounds. Lavender was the life and soul of the party.

Then Krum came. Unlike Lavender, he had not changed at all. He was the same Krum that Harry remembered, the Krum that had not smiled in the Top Box at the end of the Quidditch World Cup, the same Krum that had transformed himself into a shark, the same Krum that had worried about what was between Harry and Hermione, the same Krum that had used Unforgivable curses in the maze, even the same Krum of two years before who had looked disgruntled as Ron and Hermione got up to dance. Krum, it seemed, was one of life's constants. The same gruff face and blunt expression.

He hugged Hermione and none of the others. He and Harry had never been particularly close, he had never really forgiven Ron, it seemed, for stealing away Hermione, and he barely knew the others.

"Now let the fun begin" whispered Ginny in Harry's ear.

Dinner was not as explosive as expected. Indeed, the guests were positively charming. Well, Lavender was. Krum just sort of grunted in a I'm-Here-To-Get-Back-Together-With-My-Ex-Girlfriend-Not-To-Listen-To-Her-Current-Boyfreind's-Parents-Useless-Blabberings sort of way.

And though she chatted quite happily, Lavender was shooting Ron covet You-Know-I'm-Only-Here-Because-I-Know-You're-Having-Romantic-Issues-And-I-Still-Think-You're-Hot-Or-At-Least-You-Will-Be-When-You-Grow-Your-Hair-Again sort of looks.

Hermione kept switching her gaze between Krum and Ron in a One-Of-You-Is-Really-Fit-And-I've-Been-Attracted-To-The-Other-For-Years-But-I'm-Going-To-Pretend-Neither-Of-You-Have-Realised-This sort of way.

Ginny kept looking away from Harry in a This-Shouldn't-Be-Funny-But-It-Really-Kind-Of-Is sort of way.

Mrs. Weasley kept smiling at her husband in a Aren't-You-Glad-Our-Children-Have-So-Many-Friends sort of way.

Luna kept frowning in a I-Know-There's-A-Wrackspurt-In-Here-And-I'm-Going-To-Catch-It sort of way.

Neville kept biting his lip in a Well-This-Is-Awkward-Whose-Up-For-A-Game-Of-Exploding-Snap sort of way.

Harry got amusement from watching them all giving secret messages above the conversation.

After an excellent chocolate pudding Neville yawned and Luna said "Daddy wants us back before dark and since we can't apparate we should probably go soon." Neville nodded his head vigorously.

"Well, I suppose Arthur and I may walk you home in a bit then." said Molly Weasley.

So after another half an hour the four of them got up to leave. As they did, Harry and Ginny moved their chairs back slightly, ready to run in the case of an emergency.  
Then as Mr. Weasley shut the door, as suddenly as if her had flicked a switch, there was silence. Lavender stopped laughing. Ron stopped speaking. The four centred their gazes so they all met at the middle of the table. Harry and Ginny were almost glad that non of them noticed them.

"So." said Krum.

Crickets chirped from outside the window. Lavender gave Hermione a little smile that had the same effect that the words "Bring it on" would have. Ginny and Harry instinctively moved their chairs back a little further.

Krum made the first move. But it was unexpected. "Vill you two be setting a date soon, do you think?"

"Burn". whispered Ginny.

Hermione played along. "Whatever do you mean Viktor?"

"For a vedding. Or will you not be getting married?" Lavender perked up at this.

Hermione gave an odd little smile. "We shall just have to wait and see." Ron grimaced.

The crickets seemed louder this time.

Then all of a sudden, Ron was acting like nothing had happened. "Who's up for a game?" Beside Harry, Ginny frowned.

"What's he playing at?" she wondered.

"Of what?" asked Lavender.

Ron shot Hermione a dirty look.

"Chess." he said dryly.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

So ends Chapter 6. If you're wondering what happens to Harry near the beginning, you know when you try to be sarcastic, but everyone thinks you're sincere and suddenly the moment becomes very awkward? No? Well, it happens to me all the time and happens to Harry here. Anyway, have begun Chapter 7, where we leave Harry's PoV, but it still continues here.

* * *

"Don't be silly, there are six of us you know." replied Hermione icily. Lavender and Krum looked a little confused.

"Oh Harry and I don't mind not playing." said Ginny. "We'll just watch. You could play doubles."

Harry whispered to her. "This isn't tennis."

She frowned. "What's tennis?"

"It's a game where people hit the ball over a net and-"

"Well, obviously it's not tennis Harry, I may look like a complete imbecile, but I'm sure if you look closely you may find a speck of intelligence somewhere...oh look, there it is, on my nose." She brushed an invisible piece of dirt off her nose and grinned. "Why would they be playing tennis?"

Harry realised his sarcasm must not have come into play. He tried to rectify his mistake by feigning ignorance (although we all know he wasn't pretending, Harry was a bit dim-witted at times and really didn't have a clue what was going on). "But you can't play doubles in chess."

"Don't tell me you've never played a doubles chess game." said Ron. "You have four sets of pieces, you know, two black, two white and-"

"Well I've never played it." retorted Hermione.

"We can't play singles." said Ron.

"Oh, I don't mind sitting out." said Lavender, waving her hand in a gesture that would have been perfectly gracious had they not been able to detect a poisonous edge to her voice, no doubt directed at Hermione. "Actually I wanted to talk to Harry about little Teddy Lupin."

This piece of information shoved everything else out of his mind. "What?"

"My team and I have been thinking, you know, what with him having werewolf father, witch mother. He would be the perfect example to show that werewolves can-" she shot a look at Ron. "breed effectively."

Harry was wholly embarrassed as he was now being dragged into the fight. "Oh, well, um..."

"I'll sit out as well." said Hermione. "Viktor, I'm sure you will be a more than adequate match for dear Ronald."

"Vell, okay." said Krum, happy to oblige if it pleased Hermione.

Ron's ears turned red. "Fine. I'll get my set out."

Beside Harry, Ginny squirmed happily. "I should have bought popcorn when we were out." she said. "This is better than the movies." Ginny had been recently introduced to the joys of cinema by Harry, and had been quite obsessed with it since.

Ron set out the pieces. There was one missing. His king's rook.

"My rook isn't here." he said.

"It will be somewhere in the kitchen Ronald, from you tipping the board over yesterday."

"Right." said Ron taking out his wand. "Right. Accio rook!"

The little black piece came flying from underneath the oven, flew straight past Ron and into Krum's face. It was unfortunate, perhaps, that it was this particular piece. The aggressive rook did what it did best and bit him on the nose. Krum let out a bloodcurdling scream as the little piece had managed to break it. Blood went everywhere. Krum whipped out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"You try to kill me!" he shouted.

"No." said Ron, realising that Krum was a lot bigger than him. "No, I just-"

Harry had seen Krum perform Unforgivable Curses and took out his own wand "Stupefy!" he cried. Krum fell back.

"Pertrificus Totalus. Now what just happened was an accident." said Ginny as if explaining to a young child. "There's no need to get upset about it."

"Oh oh!" said Lavender. "We did anger management classes! I love this!" She jumped up and crouched by Krum. "Now I know you must have a lot of feelings at the moment but-" There was a breakthrough. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Shall we leave you to it then Lavender?" she asked.

"Oh yes please! This'll be great training! Now, Viktor let's start at the beginning..."

Ginny indicated for the four of them to move into the kitchen. They did so. Hermione turned on Ron.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited Viktor!" she said. He smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright. I shouldn't have lost my temper yesterday during that chess game."

"Why did you actually?" she asked cocking her head to one side. He gave the same smile.

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Aw." whispered Ginny to Harry. "I was expecting a little more action."

Harry punched her arm. "Don't say that. There'll be plenty more to look forward to. And next time, we will have popcorn."


	8. Chapter 7

Very quick update I know, considering I don't think I've had any hits for that last part but here it is. Very fluffy. Just to say, I'm going away for a month on Wednesday and though I may get more in between now and then I may not, and this is just to say that you won't be getting anymore updates after Wednesday until I get back. So I'll just take the oppurtunity NOW even if I do write more, to say thank you SO much for all the reviews, for putting it on alert and faving, it means a lot. So once again, even if I DO write more, I'll say it now, have a fabulous August everybody and I'll see you (well, you know what I mean) in September. Unless, you know, I fall into a coma or get abducted or something. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Oh woops, correction, I have got hits, and reviews, but they're not getting emailed to me. I shall have to rectify that. Anyway, here's the chapter! xxx

* * *

That evening, after Lavender had helped a dazed Krum up and managed to get him apparated back to his hotel, and after she said goodbye herself, and after Molly and Arthur stopped wondering what happened in their absence, and after Ginny had told them "Nothing, nothing at all." and after they had surreptitiously cleaned the Bulgarian's blood off the floor, and after the king and queen had sentenced the rook to life-time imprisonment and after they had said their goodnights and after Ron and Harry had trudged up to the attic and after they had got changed and after Ron had turfed the ghoul out of his bed (narrator takes deep breath) he and Harry had a conversation.

"Mate." said Harry. "Why did you get so angry with Hermione?"

Ron sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, that first chess game, when she beat me?"

"Yeah."

"She beat me because she mentioned me and her getting married."

"So?"

"So I was shocked. And she beat me what's more. Chess is the only thing I've ever been best at. I didn't want her to beat me at that as well. And then you said how everyone was expecting me to marry her, and when I thought about it that night. I thought maybe it wouldn't be bad actually. But then I suddenly thought that I couldn't stand it. Being married to her when she's better than me than everything. So I challenged her again and I was winning, but the thing was, she didn't mind. Because she didn't have to prove she was better than me. And she just didn't understand..." Ron trailed off.

"Ron." Harry knelt by his friend's bed. "If it matters that much to you, why don't you tell her?"

Ron laughed mirthlessly. "That I don't like the fact she's brilliant. Come on, I'm not that bad."

Harry smiled as he climbed into his own bed. "I'm wrecked. See you in the morning."

"Yup." said Ron and Harry turned over. Ron waited until Harry's breathing became slow, heavy and even. Then crept to the door and down the stairs. He very carefully turned the handle of the girl's door and went inside closing it behind him. "Muffliato." he whispered pointing at the door and then and Ginny.

Hermione was curled up on her camp bed, her hands near her mouth. As he watched, she clenched one of her fists tightly. He wondered what she was dreaming of.

"'Mione?" he said shaking her shoulder gently.

She opened her big Labrador eyes and looked at him. "Hey Ron. What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Just to talk to you." Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up against the wall, flattening the duvet around her with her feet hanging out over the edge.

"Could it not wait until the morning?" she asked.

"No." he said.

She gave a weary smile. "Talk away. I'll listen."

"Okay." he climbed up onto the bed beside her and took her hand. "You wanted to know why I lost my temper."

"Yeah sort of." she said. "I won't get angry don't worry."

"It's just..." Ron passed a hand over his face. "I've never been better than anyone than anything. Except chess. And just you beating me, it all started coming back."

"But Ron, you're so much better than people at a lot of stuff!"

"Like what Hermione?"

"Well, you're better than me at Quidditch."

"No offence, but that isn't some great achievement."

"Thanks Ron. You're more tactful than Harry at any rate."

"Not by far." Ron said, deciding never to mention the last birthday gift Fred had given him to her.

"You make people laugh." continued Hermione.

"I do?"

"Yes, you know that. And you're by far the most accomplished person I know when it comes to making up obscene insults." she added.

"Well, it's a better skill than...than being able to drink through your nose, let's say."

"You're also the only person I know that can do that."

Ron laughed. "So you honestly don't think I'm completely worthless?"

"No!" she said and kissed the top of his head. "Definitely not. Is that really the only reason you were angry?"

Ron considered this for a moment. "Yes." he said.

"Well, that's sorted." smiled Hermione. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Ron smiled. "Okay. Better get back, I'm falling asleep and I wouldn't like to get caught in here by Mum in the morning."

"You know I love you right?" Hermione said as he went through the door. He leaned against the opposite side and smiled.

"Love you too 'Mione." he said softly.

No need to tell her about his change of mind towards getting married. Yet.


	9. Chapter 8

Now darlings, because I love you all so much, and because I finished packing early, I did another chapter for you. Don't mind the first paragraph, I just got stuck and started typing the first thing that came into my head, snd that was what it was. I also think I was paying tribute subconsciously to my Nana who died this time last year (I'm not looking for sympathy, just making my reasons.)

Also, I think this story is affecting me, because of the dream I had last night. If you don't want to read it, skip down to the story, but I told everyone today, including the cleaner, and my brother made my lunch for me because of it. So, skip it if you want, but I think you may get a few laughs out of it. So, below is my dream

So I go down to the kitchen, and my dad is discussing accomodation, because we've taken in someone we met on the Internet, and he wants to take someone else in. For some reason, I find the situation perfectly normal. Then my mum keeps ranting at my brother that he needs to do the Latin translation our teacher left him, but my brother sits reading a Terry Pratchett. I would find that bit normal in reality really. But then it gets weird.

My brother beckons me over and shows me a photocopy inside his Terry Pratchett. He says the TP IS his Latin translation, and the photocopy is it in Latin, he's cross-referencing the two. He says he's doing "Vimes prosecution against someone" for Latin, and I say No, he's doing Cicero's prosecution against Verres for HISTORY (how I remembered that detail in my sleep I don't know, but that actually IS his special subject for history...) He shows me the photocopy that is apparently Terry Pratchett in Latin, and it has the name "Practicus Tacticus" on the front, but it's not Latin, I tell him, because it's written in hieroglyphics, and he says, don't be silly, of course it's Latin. I get back to whatever I was doing, which turns out to be baking.

Then this story's influence comes in. A horse in a hammock appears, and Michael (my brother) uses his sheet of hieroglyphics to find out this means "cheated." Then a witch appears, just pops up. She accuses my brother of cheating in the chess game, hence why she sent the horse in the hammock. Because he cheated, she is going to torture him to death. I'm standing there with a mixing bowl, and I suddenly have a brave streak. I run at the witch and hit her with the wooden spoon. Her head falls off. The body disappears and my mum puts the head in the bin, muttering about me breaking the spoon.

Then I go upstairs to finish packing and find that my pencil case is on the neighbour's roof, so I think I'll just pop out and get it, then my mum comes in with a pile of freshly laundered clothes seeing me about to jump...then that awkward moment is avoided because I wake up and my mum really IS there with a pile of freshly laundered clothes.

Anyway, this story inspired at least PART of that. Anyway, see you in a month! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Well my children, I feel I should give you all a little word of warning.

Ron and Hermione cleared that hurdle, aren't you glad? They got over the chess game blues.  
Wow.

But life isn't like that my children...

"Um, Nana? Get away from my laptop. I'm telling them a happy story."

Sorry about that darlings. Old ladies can get out of hand, you must agree.

Which reminds me of what I'm about to write about.

A few weeks later, all the angst and bad temper over the fateful chess game was forgotten. Hermione and Ron were now joining the others everyday in the village. It was the whole group from the Ministry, the six of them that, though they had been apart, would always be a group. They had picnics up in the hills and went to several more movies, sometimes the same one over again, since all except Harry and Hermione were so intrigued.

It was after just such an excursion that they returned home to find four owls waiting for them, each carrying a large square letter. Mrs. Weasley gave them a nervous smile. "They must have known Neville was coming for dinner. They're the NEWT results."

Hermione screamed.

"Calm down 'Mione." said Ron. "Look, here's yours here, this is mine...Harry, Neville, there you go."

Hermione opened her letter and scanned her results. Six "Outstandings." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ron? How did you do?" Ron was staring at his letter as if it had just sprouted a head. She snatched it off him.

"Oh wow, Ron!" she said and threw her arms around him. "Didn't I tell you all that extra study we did paid off? Well done!"

Ron had received two "Outstandings" and the rest "Exceeds Expectations" which was rather a feat, going by the marks he had received up to that point.

"You take the credit 'Mione, if it wasn't for you helping me and Harry study..."

"Harry, how did you do?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "See for yourself. You really have outdone yourself Hermione."

Harry had managed one "O" in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and "Es" in everything else.

"Oh, don't be silly, I didn't take the exams, well done! Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Two As, two Es and an O in Herbology." he said grinning widely. "That's the one mark I was looking for. Professor Sprout's retiring next year and I thought maybe..."

"Oh, Neville, it would be so great for you to be a teacher!" said Ginny. "Well done!"

"Well, this is a cause for celebration." said Mrs. Weasley relieved they had all passed. "Perhaps I'll invite Andromeda over, she can bring Teddy, Bill and Fleur, oh and Auntie Muriel..." She bustled off.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. This meant that she could finally choose her career path, although despite all their speculation over the years, despite what Harry and Ron had said to her, there was only one thing she really wanted to do.

But in the light-hearted moment, there was no need to start discussing the future. They sat and laughed about the fact it was all over, and then were silent. For this meant, that with the exception of Luna and Ginny and perhaps Neville, there would be no more Hogwarts. No more sleeping at the back of History of Magic. No more parties in the Gryffindor common room. No more sneaking down to Hagrid's after hours. No more playing Quidditch against Slytherin. No more long talks on the way to the greenhouses. No more elf-made feasts. No more anticipation in the face of Hogsmeade weekends. No more Hogwarts.

This down-in-the-dumps moment passed as well, though the next thing to come was not much better.

Aunt now one-hundred-and-nine-you-know Muriel turned up and surveyed them all.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter are you? Well, hmph."

"Ginevra dear, are you quite sure green's your colour? It makes you look pasty."

"Ronald, don't slouch so, you'll develop back problems if you haven't already."

"Neville Longbottom? I know your grandmother. She never did speak that highly of you and I must say..."

"Lovegood? You must be the daughter of that batty old man that lives in the hills."

But it was Hermione that was worst off.

"Oh, Miss Skinny Ankles still hanging around is she? Make sure you make a better catch than this one Ronald m'dear. You know what they say, the smaller the feet, the more chance of death in childbirth."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of magenta and moved slightly away from Ron.

Andromeda came and they all played with Teddy for a while, who was waddling round the room, his hair a shade of fiery red that Harry was sure would have made Tonks proud.

Aunt Muriel however tut-tutted and said "I never really liked small children. Too inquisitive." Andromeda shot her a dirty look.

Aunt Muriel continued to insult everyone repeatedly. When Bill and Fleur arrived she made a rasping noise over Fleur's quickly expanding belly, saying the girl "needed to lose some weight." when she had been told umpteen times that Fleur was pregnant to which she just snorted. She continued in this manner the whole way through dinner, and soon Hermione felt like crying. Not only did she now have skinny ankles, but bushy hair, prominent teeth and an unhealthy pallor. Then the talk turned to the NEWT results. All four of them received high praise, and Hermione received the highest from everyone.

"Six 'Outstandings!'" exclaimed Bill. "Merlin's hairpiece, you'll be the next Minister for Magic!"

Hermione blushed and said "Don't be silly."

Aunt Muriel surveyed her. "Boys don't take to girls with too many head smarts you know. Take it from someone who knows. I've had a hundred and nine years of being turned down you know, for outsmarting people."

Hermione bit her lip and tried hard not to look at Ron.

"It's a pity dear, that you're not pretty either, or maybe you would have stood a chance at a happy marriage."

The tears pricked to her eyes. She very quickly excused herself and went upstairs and threw herself on the bed. Had she looked out her window, she would have seen Auntie Muriel leaving with a lot of mashed potato stuck in her hair, and had she been there, would have been reminded of a Christmas when Percy left in such a fashion. After a while Ron came upstairs and put his arms around her and whispered.

"Well, it proves one thing. Auntie Muriel has only ever, and I mean, ever, reduced family to tears, no one else. It would seem that you are now an honourary Weasley."


	10. Chapter 9

"Honourary, Ginny!"

"So? I really don't see it, I'm sorry."

It was later that evening and Ginny was brushing her hair out over her shoulders while Hermione sat on her bed and bit her nails into oblivion.

"Honourary! Not, 'it means you're a Weasley', but 'it means you're an honourary Weasley!' He's going to break up with me!"

Ginny turned to her and folded her arms. "Trust me, you're wrong."

"Oh? Explain."

"My brother isn't that fickle."

"Not fickle!" Hermione tugged at her hair. "First year Hogwarts, I go from worst enemy to best friend. Third Year, doesn't talk to me for weeks because of my cat. Fourth Year, he didn't speak to me or Harry for nearly a term because of the Twiwizard Tournament. Sixth Year-"

"'Kay, so he may change his mind a lot about some things. But not about you. Never about you."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, never?"

Ginny exhaled. "Why do you think he was so angry about you going to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

"Because he hated Viktor!"

Ginny shook her head.

"No? Then why?"

"Ask him."

So Hermione apparated to the boy's room. It was past one o'clock by now (Ginny just spent a long time getting ready for bed) and both were both fast asleep. She cast Muffliato over Harry and went over to Ron.

"Ron!"

He woke up. "'Mione, is this my wake up call?"

"Why did you not like me going to the Yule Ball with Viktor?"

"Why…what?"

"Answer me!"

Ron rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Why d'you think? 'Cause I liked you, that's why. But why are you asking me-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because she had already apparated back to her room, where Ginny was looking triumphant.

"That doesn't prove anything." said Hermione,

"Yeah. What about Lavender? Why'd he go out with her?"

"'Cause you told him that he was a miserable excuse for a life form and he should crawl into a whole and die."

Ginny shook her head gleefully. "Nope."

Hermione apparated back upstairs. "Ron!" she said.

"What is it this time? Do you want a Sleeping Draught?"

"Why did you go out with Lavender?"

"Where's all this coming from?"

"Just answer the question."

"Because…because…I guess because you went out with Krum?"

Hermione looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, but-"

She had disapparated again.

"Ginny, I think he just hates Krum."

Ginny sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, but…"

"But what?"

"Ask what really happened when he tried to stab that locket."

"He said nothing happened…"

"Ask him!"

So with a pop she was back in the little attic bedroom.

"Honestly, 'Mione, it's not that hard a potion to make, if you have bad insomnia."

"Ron what happened when you tried to destroy the horcrux? What really happened?"

"What?" he said, his eyes widening. "Who told you-"

"Just tell me!"

So he told her, with much awkwardness. And when he finished, Hermione, who at some point in the retelling had fallen to her knees beside the bed, stood up and threw her arms round him.

"Oh, Ron! You know it's not true, don't you? You know I could never prefer Harry?"

Ron pushed her away and said six words that could certainly be counted among the world's greatest, most eloquent and heart rending speeches on love ever.

"I should bloody well hope not!"


	11. Chapter 10

So, I came back a few days ago (England was as good as I could hope, I made so many friends in the Dordogne, the people in Biarritz were nasty and it rained so I just read instead), and guess what? My wireless is down!! So I wrote some things to keep me occupied, the last chapter and this one included. I know this may not make a lot of sense, I know, I know, but it's necessary (and with these two, it could probably happen, what with their constant need to bicker).

So thanks for all the reviews, I love you all, here it is.

* * *

That morning Hermione came down to the kitchen to find Ron leaning against the counet tea in hands and Mrs. Weasley talking at him.

"Dear, are you quite sure you wouldn't like a haircut? It really is getting out of hand- Hermione tell him it's getting out of hand."

Hermione had heard her have this argument with different people quite a few times, and felt very diplomatic in saying "Why don't you go down to the barber in the village Ron? There was a special deal of a cut for five pounds."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her and back at Ron "Oh but it would be far easier if I cut it, and it wouldn't cost anything."

"Five pounds isn't very much. I have some Muggle money upstairs, I'm sure I have some change I'll never use." she insisted.

Ron joined in. "Yeah, I'm sure he'd like at least some business from our family. Good idea 'Mione. Mum, I'll go down after breakfast."

"Oh, well… if you're sure…" she trailed off. Then she brightened and said "That's alright, I was planning on popping into town and visiting George today anyway, make sure he has something to eat and all that."

She bustled off, mumbling to herself. Ron gave Hermione one of his lovely sleepy morning smiles.

"Thanks. And now may I ask, in the name of Merlin's entire collections of thongs, what was last night about?"

Hermione felt her face go warm. "Nothing. Just things I wanted to know."

"My sister wouldn't have been involved would she?"

"Perhaps."

"Interfering little toe rag that she is. How did she know about the locket?"

"I assume Harry told her, unless she had been following us round in secret at the time."

"I can't seem to keep a secret in this place can I?" he asked.

"Nope." she said simply.

"And now, seriously, why? Why did you have to ask?"

She shrugged as she sat down on the table opposite him. "Insecurities I guess."

"Can you not feel insecure during the day?"

"Guess not."

"Anyway what were you so insecure about?"

"I don't know, really. I sort of had…I don't know, a foreboding or something."

"About what?"

"I thought you were planning on…well…breaking it off."

"What?" he said, setting his tea down with more force than necessary. "What?" he repeated.

"I just…I don't know."

"Why the hell would I break it off?" he asked.

She shrugged, unable to put words into sentences.

"Come on, talk to me. I did last night."

"It was just something you said. It's silly." she said, trying to turn the conversation into something light hearted.

"No, it's not. What have I said? Or are you making it up?" His voice suddenly changed from concerned to angry.

"No, Ron, don't be stupid, why would I-"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I didn't mean-"

"You thought I was going to break it off? Maybe you hoped I would?"

"No Ron, that's completely illogical."

"Makes sense to me." he said and stomped off.

"Wait." whispered Ginny to Harry from outside the kitchen door. "They just fell out because she DIDN'T want to break up?"

"Yup." said Harry. "Didn't I promise it would be better than last time? And I was true to my word, because-"

Ginny squealed as he pulled out a bag of popcorn.

It was a strange, strange world.


	12. Chapter 11

So, um, I do believe this will be the 2nd last chapter, but I haven't written the last, so I don't know. However, I am planning a SORT OF sequel, but it will be about Lavender, because I love and adore her. But it will, like, pick up where this story takes off.

Anyway, voila, enjoy, and oh- I don't have anything against you if you read Sophie Kinsella, I just don't think it counts as literature. Only my opinion though. xxooxx

* * *

So they spent the day apart. Again. Only they decided to employ their fiercest weapons.

For Hermione, what else would it be but a book? Not a text book, a book of facts, nor indeed a book of magic. A novel. Worse than that. A Muggle novel. Worse than that. A Sophie Kinsella.

It was not a book that, under normal circumstances she would have been caught dead reading. That was just her objective though. She was making sure Ron knew these were not normal circumstances, and that should he approach, forgiveness would not be so easily come by.

Ron's chosen form of attack was…cheerfulness. Pretending nothing had happened. He decided to go into town. The only thing was, Neville had gone home and Luna had said she would probably not be coming out without him, so Harry and Ginny thought that they would go for a romantic picnic together in the hills. So he went alone and once out of sight of everyone, became very sullen indeed. He wandered around the shops, spoke to the newsagent girl that Fred and George had been so smitten with a few years before, tried on a pair of jeans, bought a bag of fudge with his small amount of Muggle money. He did not however, go to the barber. He sat on a bench in the square and ate his Scottish tablet, watching the people.

Suddenly he thought he recognised someone. A girl, with waist length dirty blonde hair. But no, it couldn't be, because she was arm in arm with a tall black boy, no, surely not.

He went home.

And there she was, sitting in an armchair with a book. Typical. Her hair was pulled back into a French plait. He stared at the complex pattern it made for a moment. Then he approached.

"Hey 'Mione." he said. "What you reading?"

No response. Great. She must be angry, if she can't talk about her book. Then he caught sight of the cover. Shopaholic Abroad.

Oh. Dear.

"D'you want some fudge? I think I still have some coconut ice in the bottom…yup. Or chocolate. Sorry I ate all the tablet. I know it's your favourite. But there's still vanilla."

She didn't move.

"So you just been reading all day? You should have come into town. I would have enjoyed your company."

Dammit! Not even a twitch.

"I didn't go to the barber after all. Mum'll kill me eh?"

No answer.

"You'll never guess who I saw in the village. Luna and Dean! All wrapped up in each other, can you believe it? I wonder if she's painted him on her ceiling?"

No reaction to this piece of news.

He sighed and said. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what happened this morning. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't know why I did. And I'm sorry. Truly am. I hate it when we fight now. I can't stand it in fact. Do you forgive me?"

She looked up. "I can't believe it."

"What?" he asked looking confused.

She looked at him grinning. "Luna and Dean! That's so great! Oh wow!"

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"Hm? No sorry, I was finishing my paragraph. What did you say?"

He sighed. "I love you." he summarized lamely. "And I hate it when we fight."

"Oh, they'll be so cute together!" she squeaked. Then she became more serious. She put the book down and knelt down beside him like she had the night before and took his hands. "I hate it too Ron. Honest to God I hate it. And I love you more than anyone. I couldn't survive without you. You're my big toe."

He looked into her eyes. "And you're my knee."

She stared at him for a moment, then laughed at the ridiculousness of the joke. He laughed as well, and his shaking shoulders combined with the angle his arms were at to reach Hermione's hands made him fall off the chair, and they laughed even more at that. They laughed, happy for Luna to have found Dean, and laughed more when they thought of what Dean had got himself into. They laughed for at that exact moment, Harry and Ginny appeared. They laughed at their confusion. They laughed because they had made up, and laughed over the argument.

And finally, they laughed simply because it felt good to laugh.


	13. Chapter 12

So here it is, the last chapter.

* * *

So the weeks went by and before they knew it, it was mid-September, Ginny was gone, and it was time to choose, once and for all, their career paths. 

It was causing Ron great distress. Harry knew already, that he was to become an Auror. He wasn't sure about Hermione, but you could bet she knew herself. But what about Ron? What was in store for him? Everyone else had everything sorted out.

And it bought him back to the old problem. Hermione. Marriage. Harry and Ginny were set out, it would seem, but what about the two of them? What if Hermione was expecting something, soon?

He tried asking Harry one night. Harry shrugged. "Whatever mate. I've said it before, she'll wait for you, it's your move."

But Ron was not so sure anymore. Would she wait? Was she getting impatient?

But then, they were only nineteen!

She's twenty now.

That doesn't change anything.

Hadn't she been the one to bring it up?

But, then there was the endless bickering to be thought of.

She had agreed it should come to an end.

But what if it didn't?

The two of them did always make up.

For now.

Shut up!

And so the mental battle continued.

And then Ron decided there was only one way to settle this. To start where the whole marriage shebang had begun.

Over the chessboard.

He challenged her to a game. She smiled and accepted, as he agreed to play with a Muggle set. They sat down at either side and Ron nudged his pawn forward as his first move. Hermione mirrored him.

"So." he said.

She looked up. "You're talking during a chess game?"

He gave a sheepish grin. "Only a game, after all."

"Yeah." she breathed softly. "Only a game."

They both moved a few more times, and claimed a pawn each. Ron cornered her bishop with a rook. She looked at it.

"I told you, you always beat me."

"Yeah, but then you won."

"True." she conceded.

"But you cheated." he blurted out, unable to be gracious about it.

Hermione looked up. "Cheated? How?"

He winced as he realised what he said. Nothing for it now. He opened his mouth to speak but then she said "Flip! I forgot! I've got that interview, if I want to get my place. How could I forget? Dammit!" She stood up and looked around

Her place? Where was she planning on going then? What was she doing?

"Five minutes?" he asked.

He must have looked distressed because her features softened. "Yeah, I guess I could spare that. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. And I need to calm down."

"Yeah, you really do."

She smiled and sat back down, pushing a knight in an L shape.

"So what were you saying?"

"Nothing." His opportune moment, gone! He breathed out through his nose.

"Are you sure?" she asked, scrutinizing him. "Your ears have gone red."

"And?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, that always happens when you're angry or embarrassed."

Ron felt a swooping sensation. She had noticed something about him! She knew him possibly better than he knew himself.

He had to do it.

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you something…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

Was that her answer? Did she know already?

No. Don't be ridiculous.

He took a deep breath and started again.

"It's just, soon, we'll all be starting new jobs, or training for them or whatever, and I was thinking about the future…and about us."

Hermione went red. "Oh, Ron…" she breathed softly.

No. No, he was going to finish this himself, without her help.

"And…"

Hermione's practical side kicked in. "I should really go now, I don't want to be late." She stood up and began to make for the door.

That was IT! He HAD to say it, or he never would.

"Will you marry me?" he shouted without realising what he was doing, immediately thinking it was the wrong thing to say. They were too young, she didn't love him, they hadn't been together long enough.

"Ron!" she cried and threw herself at him, locking her arms around his neck and giving him a lop-sided kiss. And then, she laughed.

She laughed at him, he thought dejectedly. It was over. He had lost the love of his life.

But hadn't she just kissed him?

"But I've got Healer school, haven't I? And you'll have to get through Auror training, right?" She let him go and said "We'll talk about it later, okay? I've really go to go."

She turned for the kitchen again.

Huh? What just happened?

He stammered a bit. "W-what? You've confused me. Do you want to marry me or don't you?"

She walked over to him and kissed the tip of his long nose, her hand under his chin.

"Of course I do Ron. Just…not yet, alright?"

And with that, she walked through the kitchen out the back door and away.

* * *

So there you go. That's how it may have happened. 

Um, as I've said, I'm doing a sort of sequel, only it will be from Lavender's point of view, because I like the idea. If you like my writing and not just the storyline of this, would you please check it out? I don't mind for my other stories, but I would like this one to get on its feet and I'd really appreciate some reviews from you fabulous people. It will be slightly more serious and the chapters longer than this, but I myself think its better written. Click on my name and it should come up at the bottom of my profile with the others, called "Lavender Scent," or something of the sort.

Once again, thank you SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO much for reading and reviewing, I love you all,

Go n-eiri an bothar leat

Go raibh an ghaoth go brach ag do chul

Go lonrai an ghrian go te ar d'aghaidh

Go dtite an bhaisteach go min ar do ghoirt

Agus go mbuailimid le cheile aris,

Go coinni Dia I mbos A laimhe thu.

(May the road rise up to meet you, May the wind be always at your back, May the sun shine warmy on your face, May the rain fall softly on your land, And until we meet again, May God keep you in the palm of His hand.) Or as we're on the Internet, xxxxxoooooxxxxx


End file.
